


In The Pale Moonlight

by wannabehipster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sailor!Derek, Siren!Stiles, Sirens, Temporary Character Death, none happens in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabehipster/pseuds/wannabehipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek hears a strange yet pleasant tune- so faint even in the silent night. It's melodic, the most enchanting sound he's ever heard; Derek is already following the song before he recognizes the beat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> before you read!!  
> 1) Beacon Hills is an island in this fic, off the coast of somewhere where sailing is a thing  
> 2) Derek dies for maybe a paragraph before coming back to life  
> 3) Stiles implies that there was non-con in his past but it doesn't elaborate off of that  
> 4) I took writing liberty with the Greek myth of sirens so enjoy!!

Derek remembers his mother's warning after he sets sail, the island he calls home fading into the watery distance. “Tonight's the night the sirens awaken, don't stray off your familiar path,” rings in his head as he grasps the worn wood of the wheel; he's been sailing for most of his life and has never once encountered a siren- so the warning doesn't seem as major in his mind. Derek is a sucker for a good adventure though, so the thrill of encountering such a majestic creature thrums through his body.

The night is clear with hardly a cloud in the sky, a crisp breeze flutters the sail and there is no sign of the moon-which is the only thing that worries Derek about his voyage. He's sailing to the mainland to pick up his uncle Peter, as a surprise for his family and to bring him home after his stint in the military. A chill shot down Derek's spine as he edged closer to land, the thought of turning around gnawing at the back of his mind but he shakes it off-choosing to ignore the signs of danger in  hopes it would disappear on its own.

As a gust of wind passes his boat, Derek hears a strange yet pleasant tune- so faint even in the silent night. It's melodic, the most enchanting sound he's ever heard; Derek is already following the song before he recognizes the beat. It's the siren song, the song that sailors who never listen to their mother hear before some torture occurs; but Derek can't find it in his heart to care- the harmony turning his brain into an incoherent mess. He's heard of the tales before, crouched around a campfire with all the other young boys living on the island- he knows all about the slow, easy smiles they give before dragging you under the deep blue ocean; but as he edges closer to the small island he sees in the distance, Derek can't help getting a fluttery feeling in his heart.

He feels the water getting shallower, the boat dragging across the ocean floor before bumping into a sandy beach. Derek takes a moment to take in his surroundings, the luminescent sand paving the way to a small jungle of trees- some species Derek never encountered before. Sitting on the sand beside a rocky formation with the tide splashing against it, a boy sits and his mouth is moving for some reason. Derek steps out of his boat and pads across the sand towards him, his heart thundering with an intoxicating mixture of fear and excitement; he can't recall a story about a male siren-so the boy _must_ be human.

The boy turns his head, his hazel eyes (they were the prettiest eyes Derek's ever seen, so similar to molten honey it warmed his heart) meeting Derek's; a wolfish grin spreading across his pale face. As Derek edged closer to the mysterious stranger, he started to notice smaller details that should have been warning signs- but to his fuzzy brain, they seemed like interesting little quirks. The fact that his fingers curled into something akin to talons, that there was extra webbing between his toes or even that his ears pointed at the top instead of being rounded- none of that bothered him in the slightest.

“Hey you,” the boy said, his voice carrying effortlessly over the small distance between them. He pats his hand over the sand next to him, motioning Derek to sit next to him; Derek can't deny the surge of arousal coursing through him because of that. He sinks to the sand with a 'plop' and discreetly throwing his arm behind him, just barely brushing skin; yet, it still caused the electricity to crackle across their skin.

“Hey,” he says with a smile, his voice slightly breathless and wavering with excitement. The boy snuggles into him then, so Derek drags him closer until their sides are touching- the shared warmth radiating into his bones. “You're one of them, the sirens, right?” He asks tentatively, feeling the slight indentations of scales under the creamy expanse of skin (which is silky under Derek's calloused fingertips). He doesn't think he'll be shocked at the answer, with the heady feeling thrumming through him of being _so close_.

“Yes, I am 'one of them'- the boy responds, a sad expression flitting across his beautiful face- “but I'm not out to kill you or turn you without consent.” His voice his soft, like the memories haunting him are painful; and there's a dull anger lurking behind the words- Derek assumes that his consent rights were waived. He makes a sad noise in the back of his throat and kisses the boy's hair while breathing in his scent (the smell of sea salt and perspiration is lovelier than expected). “I'm Stiles, by the way.”

_Stiles_ (the name fits him perfectly Derek muses as he turns it over in his head) snuffles into his shoulder, his harsh breath tickling the junction of Derek's neck and the thumping in his heart becomes audible to the both of them. “Hi Stiles, I'm Derek,” he mumbled- happy to have the introductions over with. Stiles yanks the sleeve of Derek's shirt off to the side and kisses the newly exposed skin, mouthing at it like he can't get enough; Derek's thoughts scatter momentarily. “Stiles, how do I get rid of the song?” He asks as he catches his breath and collects his thoughts; the insistent movements of Stiles' lips still as the question hangs in the air.

“To break the spell, we need to have sexual intercourse.” Stiles giggles as he lifts his head up, smiling fondly as Derek's face turns a soft shade of pink. Derek doesn't respond, doesn't know how he would even articulate something coherent, so he sticks to his actions and prays; he shifts back and spreads his legs a little wider- allowing Stiles space to nestle in between them. Stiles settles in perfectly, like he was made just for Derek ( _that_ thought has him in a frenzy) and then Stiles is hovering over him and there's only a few centimeters of space between their lips. Derek surges up and captures Stiles' parted ones, relishing in the softness of the kiss. He supports his weight with one hand as he traces the column of Stiles' throat, gingerly runs his fingers over the gills located under his jaw and presses roughly into the tender skin near them; causing the beautiful creature straddling his waist too hiss into his open mouth.

Stiles pulls back first, grinning wickedly at an already disheveled Derek-his pupils blown wide with the lust sparking through him and his breath coming in shallow pants. “Tired out after just a kiss?” Stiles teases, a playful tone is his words as he grinds down onto Derek experimentally. Derek just huffs as he matches Stiles' pace with his own hips. He slides his palm down the creamy planes of Stiles' back and dips his fingers under the waistband of the colorful swim trunks (creatures of the sea apparently believe in modesty). He sinks his fingernails into the swell of Stiles' ass and hums contently when Stiles stutters his hips.

It's as if the two of them share the same brain wave, their movements harmonize and Derek has to fight for a shred of self-control. Stiles has a grip on Derek's dick (bordering on _too tight_ but it hurts _so good_ ) and on every down-stroke twists his wrist so that he has Derek arching his back and whimpering. Derek feels the effects of the song recede, but the majority of his mind was focused on more important matters (such as watching Stiles fall apart with every jerk of his fist). His thoughts slowly became more rational and the situation he was in was becoming crystal clear; but the stories of sirens ripping apart their victims wasn't matching up to the creature nuzzling his neck like an affectionate puppy.

His thoughts scramble once again when Stiles nips at his neck, the teeth sharper than a human's- the jolt of aphrodisia it sends is most _definitely_ a pleasant surprise. He feels himself barreling off an invisible cliff and utters a jumbled warning before spilling over Stiles' hand; only seconds later does Stiles' do the same.

They fall back onto the sand, a mess of gangly limbs and peals of laughter; they end up curled into each other with Stiles as the little spoon (Derek feels the irrational need to protect him, it makes his heart fuzzy with warmth). “That was great.” Stiles huffs breathlessly, smiling as Derek peppers his neck with open mouth kisses. They snuggle in silence for a few moments, lazy and content with each other's presences- a strong sense of attachment worming it's way into their damaged souls. “Did the song go away?” A touch of nervousness seeps into Stiles' voice as the question escapes his lips, his body tensing in Derek's embrace.

Derek hums contently, his fingers tracing squiggles onto Stiles' soft skin in an attempt to sooth him. “I'm thinking clearly now, the fog is all gone. I have this strong affection for you now though, I never felt like this ever.” He mumbles into Stiles' sweaty neck, kissing away the perspiration happily.

“I feel that too Der. Is it okay if I call you that?”- Stiles pauses for a second until he feels Derek's grin against his skin- “Okay good, I think it's cute. You're cute too, you know. Anyways, the 'fuzzy feelings' means we're destined to be together forever, which implies that I'd have to turn you into a siren considering I can't be on mainland for more than a few hours.” Stiles wriggles in Derek's arms until he's facing him, a flush spreading across his cheeks and a small smile on his lips.

“I'd be able to visit my family, even for a few hours at a time?” Derek asks, his expression thoughtful.

“Yes yes yes yes. Is that confirmation that you want to spend forever as a siren with me?” Stiles' voice goes high and squeaky at that, his hazel eyes literally sparkling under the moonlight.

“Then of course.” Derek states, as if it's not a life-changing decision-more like deciding what to have for dinner later that night. A beautiful smile spreads across Stiles' face, his teeth glinting and forehead crinkling. Derek leans in to kiss him then (soft and sweet, translating the bit-sized love into an action) and tangles his hands into soft hair.

“My god, you're perfect.” Stiles whispers as his hands roam, tracing every jutting bone with reverence. “Let me turn you now,” he sighed-with a touch of urgency. Derek nodded and bit at Stiles' lips before untangling. Stiles tugged Derek up, interlocking their fingers tightly and led them to the waters edge.

Stiles opens his mouth to speak, probably to explain how the 'turning process' worked, but Derek pressed his finger against Stiles' lips to keep him quiet. “Just do it.” Derek demanded, he didn't want the fragile courage building inside of him to disappear suddenly. Stiles complied and guided Derek further into the water, until the waves lapped at their shoulders-leaving goosebumps in it's wake. Derek could feel his heart thudding against his chest and the blood flowing through his ears as Stiles studied him, as if he was weighing an important decision in his mind and Derek somehow helped.

“It's going to hurt a lot, for a few moments, but I'll take care of you. I promise.” Stiles said with so much sincerity and so much faith it blew Derek away, no human ever possessed such a pure quality about them. A small smile broke out on Derek's face, one that was so intimate that Stiles' flushed a soft shade of pink and returned it. “Okay, just don't fight it overtaking you. It drags the pain on too much.” Stiles warned him, his voice becoming slightly fierce with something (protectiveness or an emotion akin to love, Derek can't tell).

Derek nods and he feels Stiles crowd into his personal space, feels the warmth radiating off of his body and he steadies his breathing with Stiles' soothing heartbeat. He closes his eyes, something symbolic in this rebirth of his (although Derek does not know what it is quite yet) and he's happy that his life has some _purpose_ to it now. Suddenly he was underwater and somebody-Stiles, obviously- was pinching his nose shut and had his mouth pressed to Derek's, coaxing it open to share oxygen. His brain started to feel like goo, his thoughts melding and muddling together; it felt like a stronger version of the song that attracted Derek in the first place.

Stiles' lips are soft under his, Derek duly notes, as he feels pinpricks on the silky skin of his neck. He feels the tearing of his skin and the ooze of his blood, but he can't manage feeling fear- not with Stiles holding him so tight. There's a strange haze threatening to overtake him, making him feel lightheaded, and Derek lets it because Stiles told him not to fight it.

~

“Der, are you okay?” Stiles whispers and Derek pulls himself together, nodding meekly. He manages to open his eyes to see Stiles' sitting over him and his face painted with concern. He looks around to take in his surroundings; Derek quickly realizes he's located in a beautiful underwater cavern, although him and Stiles are sitting on a large rock that peeks above the rumbling tide.

“I'm okay, I just feel groggy and there's this weird sensation right here-” Derek reaches up to press against the spot before Stiles curls his fingers around his wrist.

“Gills. It's your gills.” Stiles informs him and understanding blooms across Derek's face. Derek leans forward and captures Stiles lips with his own, as the moonlight illuminates the water through a small hole in the ceiling.

“Together, forever?” Derek asks with laughter in his words. The affection he felt on the beach multiplied, filling him up with cottony love and Derek wants to drown in it all.

Stiles beams, the sharp edges of his teeth sparkling with the pale moonlight of above and his hazel eyes glowing with tenderness; Derek takes in the beauty as a simple _yes_.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of adding more to this 'verse if it gets enough good response!


End file.
